


Lucky Stars

by MobMode



Series: MobMode's Fic Requests [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, this family is just so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/pseuds/MobMode
Summary: "Squished between her parents, smothered both physically and metaphorically with their love and care for her, it’s easy to fall asleep, and she does so with a smile on her face."





	Lucky Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Bean requested a sick fic with Gos' amazing parents taking good care of her, hope I did your request justice!
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated!

“Time for school, Gosaroonie! Get up!”

Gosalyn flinches at the sudden assault on her ears and the light now filling her room, turning over to hide her face in her pillow and groan. Her head feels like someone took a hammer to her skull, and her stomach turns just from her rolling over, not a great start to the day. A wave of aches racks her body and she thinks she might be sick, curling up into a ball and whimpering as her head pounds.

“Gosalyn?” her Pops sounds concerned, and she feels horrible but the thought of making him or Dad worry about her makes her feel even worse, so she forces herself to sit up, or at least she tries to. It’s more like she pushes herself up an inch then collapses back down with a groan, and then Pops is rushing over to rub at her back and fret over her.

“You alright, Pumpkin?” he asks, gasping when he feels just how warm she feels even through her sleep shirt, which was actually one of his.

“Just fine, Pops,” she rasps then immediately starts coughing, each cough making her headache even worse. 

“Yeah, I don’t think you’re gonna make it to school today, huh?” Launchpad sighs, turning her over to feel at her forehead, quickly determining she had the flu thanks to how hot it is. She wants to protest and just go to class, but her stomach turns again and she clenches her beak shut, opening her eyes to see Launchpad hovering over her with a frown.

“Let me go get Dad, he’s way better at this stuff than me.” he gives her a small smile, petting her sweaty bangs back from her forehead and leaning down to peck her on the nose, making her scrunch her face up and send a weak scowl his way as he ducks out of her room. Knowing her dads, they were going to take her being sick as an excuse to smother her with more love and attention than usual.

Stepping back into their bedroom, Launchpad chuckles when he takes in his husband’s new sleep position, spread out over the whole bed with drool leaking from his beak. Shaking his arm gently, Drake wakes up with a snort, looking up at Launchpad with bleary eyes, “Hn, wha…”

“Wake up, babe. I think Gos caught the flu.” he explains, watching as Drake wakes up immediately at these words, scrambling to get up and rush out of the room.

When Drake comes into her room, Gosalyn is in the middle of a fit of shivering, suddenly freezing cold even though she’s sweating. She can feel Dad fussing over her and vaguely hear him saying something about medicine but doesn’t really process it, then she’s being picked up and carried into the bathroom. Waking up a little bit more as she’s sat on the counter, she pouts when a spoon of ominous looking liquid is put in front of her beak, turning away from it indignantly.

“Come on, Cupcake, it’ll make you feel better.” Drake pleads, and she groans before taking the spoon and swallowing the medicine down with a shudder,  _ grape flavor _ .

“Think you can take a cold shower?” he asks, taking the spoon from her and feeling her forehead again, “We’ve gotta get your fever down.”

Grumbling just at the thought of having to move on her own she nods anyways, "Fine... by the way you have drool on your beak."

After a quick shower she feels only marginally better, coming into her room to find Dad in his cleaning apron, taking her bed sheets off and opening the windows.

“Keen Gear! You’re gonna clean my room for me?” she asks, her laugh coming out more like a cough when he gives her a stern look.

“I’m just getting rid of all your sick germs, you’re gonna clean up the rest of this mess as soon as you’re better.” he huffs, shooing her off to go lay down in the living room where he’s set out a blanket and a bowl of soup for her. Once he’s done cleaning he joins her on the couch and she curls up into his side while they watch cartoons. He comforts her as the aches come and go, bringing ice packs when she got too hot and smothering her with blankets when she gets too cold, and she gets hit with a new wave of thankfulness for the family she was given, even though Dad forces her to take more medicine and keeps checking her forehead every five seconds.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping right now?” she sniffles, blowing her stuffy nose for what had to be the millionth time today.

“I’ll be fine, besides, I’ve gotta make sure my little angel is taken care of,” he cooes, pinching her cheek and making her laugh while she pushes him away. “You’re the worst…” she whines, not meaning it in the slightest.

The front door opening and closing makes her perk up, holding her arms up for her Pops to pick her up as he comes in. He snatches her up with one hand, kissing all around her face then blowing a raspberry into her neck, making her cough through her snorting laughter. Coming around the couch to sit down next to his husband, Launchpad wraps an arm about his shoulder, leaning down to give him a kiss.

“Eww gross! Don’t kiss when I’m between you guys!” she cries, trying to push Pops back from where she’s squashed between their chests.

“Did you hear that?”

“Nope, didn’t hear anything!”

“Guess we can kiss as much as we want, then.”

“Noooo! Gross, gross, gross! Stop!” 

Her  _ embarrassing  _ dads make over exaggerated kissing sounds above her, and she tries desperately to get out of their hold, covering her ears and trying her best not to give them the satisfaction of laughing at their dumb jokes. They eventually set her free, laughing as she scoots as far away from them as possible, glaring at them the whole time. 

After a while she finds herself sitting back next to Dad and Pops, too used to sitting all together on the couch to stay away from them for too long. She doesn’t feel nearly as bad as she did only a few hours ago, just tired now, and she nods off a few times before she’s picked up and carried off to bed.

“Wait no… ‘m not tired, let’s keep watchin’ tv…” she yawns, rubbing at her eyes. When she’s laid down she raises a brow when she notices she’s not in her room, confused for only a second until her dads lay down as well. Squished between her parents, smothered both physically and metaphorically with their love and care for her, it’s easy to fall asleep, and she does so with a smile on her face.

She’ll wake up a few hours later, feeling much better, nestled close to the two people in the world who loved her more than anything, and maybe when they all wake up later she’ll give them both a big hug and a kiss on the cheek for being the best dads she could have ever asked for (but only after forcing them to swear not to tell anyone). But for now she settles back down for a few more minutes of sleep, thanking the glowing stars on the ceiling for giving her an amazing family that was all her own.


End file.
